An application generally refers to defined, self-contained software code that provides predetermined functions. For example, Microsoft Word and Adobe Acrobat are two applications that are used to provide word processing and document display functionality. When a user wants to provide or utilize functionality that is not provided as part of the application, the user must typically import data from another application that provides that functionality. Similarly, when an application developer wants to provide functionality that is not part of the application, without the availability of third party tools, the developer itself must build this functionality.